


Heartbeat

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Android Granger, Human X.Borg, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: "I don't want to ask much when I created you. All I want is my son to be happy and safe. They're after me. They're after me for what I have done. ""Please, take care of my son for me when I'm gone."
Relationships: Xborg/Granger
Kudos: 10





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the very short chapter. Major writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

_ Initiating power up… _

_ Power up 40% _

_ Power up 60% _

_ Power up 80% _

_ Power up 100% (complete) _

_ Initiating optics… _

A man in white lab coat walks into view. A single blue pen tapped with a steady pace on a clipboard. His brows raised as he smirked. 

“Thank goodness you’re online,” He said, sighing lightly. “I thought it was impossible to switch you on. You were mangled back in the dump.” 

His critical eyes went up and down. “Everything seems to be in good shape. Can you please move your hand?”

A hand came into view as the gaze lowered. The skin was white and plastic like a mannequin’s. Each section of a finger was separated by dark spheres. When the processor sent a command, the fingers moved in a wave-like motion. The hands turned around smoothly though the left hand started to shudder mid motion. 

The man hummed with a frown on his face. “Guess we need to make some adjustments on that,” His pen scribbled on the clipboard. He looked back up with a smile returning. 

“How about your legs?” He moved to stand at the end of the exam table. Optics rolled to a pair of legs. They were similar to the hands - smooth, white surfaces and a dark sphere for joints. The man tapped the cap end of his pen on a knee. “Lift this up.”

The leg went up without any obstacle. No creaks from the joints. No glitches in the system. The man tapped on the other leg. Seeing both legs functioning well, he nodded with pursed lips and one of the corners going up. He jotted more notes on paper before moving to another table. 

He hummed as his eyes scanned through the writings. Each box has a tick on them. Blue inked handwriting scribbled underneath an unchecked category. Every component functioned well minus the trembling hand. Pushing his glasses up, he turned back to the android on the table. He noticed the gaze on him and smiled. 

“You seem to be in good condition,” The clipboard was left on the table as he walked around to sit at a computer. “Hmmm…” He hummed again in thought. The lab was filled with clicks from quick fingers tapped on the keys. His eyes glanced at the report then rolled to the screen. His lips pursed into a tight line and his brows furrowed. A finger tapped on the keyboard while he stared at the computer screen. 

It stopped as he craned his neck to face it. “Quick initiation.”

When the android opened its mouth, it spoke with a cold and deep voice. “ID AC-7883-0T, I am an assistant android designed to watch over my client’s safety and well-being. I am made of bulletproof material, equipped with a Glock 22. Apart from combat, I can cook, take care of the house and watch the children.”

The man nodded with a pleased smile, showing the top row of teeth. “Perfection,” He said softly to himself. 

The android obeyed each and every order from the creator. As time passed on, its features began to change. Alabaster skin bloomed along the white, smooth surface with soft blush on the cheeks and chest. The grey fibers on its head grew darker and darker into glossy jet black hair with a contrasting white streak. The android jumped at the sudden coolness touching its skin, especially the crotch area. 

It touched its head, receptors sensing the soft hair. It brought the hand down and inspected its arms, turning it around. The fingers moved in a wave-like motion. Though the left hand jerked and stuck before moving. A panel opened for wires to connect into coloured ports. Endless stream of codes rushed into its processor so fast that it felt a pounding headache coming. It shifted on the table, fingers clutching at the side.

_ Calibration complete… _

The android twisted its arm. The slender fingers stretched out before clenching. They curled around a pen handed to it. Sensory receptors came to life, feeling the rubbery grip near the tip. Optic sensors stared at the light blue colour of the pen. The ink in the cartridge was still full and it pressed the top. A ballpoint tip came out with a click. 

The android looked up when it heard a melodious chime in the lab. The man beside him jumped and fumbled around the pockets on his coat. Gloved hands pulled out a red phone with a small charm. Green filled the android’s vision as a scanner passed over the image of the keychain. 

_ Product: Princess Celestia phone charm _

_ Date of Purchase: 8-09-xxxx   
  
_ _Buyer: X.Borg_ _   
_

_   
_ “I got a present for you,” It looked up once the scanner closed. “Nothing much. Just a  _ friend _ .”

The man bit his bottom lip, the corner stretched into a grin. “Well I can’t tell you. See it yourself when you get home. I’ll be right over in a minute. Go wait in places with people, don’t wait alone. Alright? Bye kiddo.”

He hung up the call while turning to the android. A big smile was on his face. “I have to go pick up my son from school. Stay here, recharge. I’ll be right back.”   
  


“Affirmative, sir.”

The man shook his head as he walked to the door, taking off the coat. “No need to be formal. Call me Yule.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Ig @bleu_wolf99 for more updates


End file.
